Alone
by Insanetrouble
Summary: Annie's heart rate sped up to a point where she knew she was going to have an episode. Not now! She thought frantically. Beside her, Joan touched her arm in concern but Annie could only shake her head, panic rising within her as she struggled to breath.
1. Joan

**_Hi everyone! This was a fic request from crayolakid0413, who wanted a fic where Joan is with Annie when she has an episode. I hope you like it! X_**

Annie rested her chin on her hand as she let the drone of the man in front of her wash over her. Beside her, Joan's face was carefully blank as she stared at the air above the man's head, leading Annie to believe the older blonde was just as bored as she was. She leant forward and quietly whispered to her. "Remind me again why I had to be here?"

Joan let out a soft laugh, turning her head slightly without taking her eyes from the front. "If I'm going to spend a day being bored senseless in debriefings because of something you did, then you certainly are too."

"Thanks Joan." Annie said dryly. The week before, she'd shot a man in self defence. He was alive- just- but her third shooting in a year had resulted in some over-paid paper pusher to start ranting about excessive use of force. Annie had rolled her eyes when Joan had told her- she was a CIA agent, use of force was sort of in the job description. Joan shot her a smile that Annie didn't find at all comforting, before turning her attention back to the man.

"I respect that the DPD has a necessary job to do but looping in the state department and other various agencies would ensure that…"

Annie zoned out, slouching back slightly. Joan leant over and surreptitiously dug her elbow in her ribs, causing her to shoot straight again and shoot Joan a glare. She looked at her innocently before turning her attention to the front, leaving Annie to restrain a groan as she resigned herself to pretending to be interested for the next few hours.

"I assure you, the DPD absolutely takes responsibility for its actions but it's simply not feasible to…" Annie heard Joan begin, and leant back into her seat. A man who sat across from her started talking over Joan and she watched in amusement as he and the man up the front each tried to outwit the other. Joan's face went carefully blank and Annie knew from experience this meant she was hiding her own smile- she, on the other hand had no such qualms and let herself grin as her eyes darted from man to man. Once again, Joan elbowed her and shot her a frown. "Would you behave!?" she hissed. "You're as bad as Mackenzie."

Annie giggled quietly. "Sorry." She carefully schooled her expression but continued to inwardly laugh.

"Oh? And I suppose we'll be supporting cold blooded murders in the name of the 'greater good' next?" one of the men sneered. Annie's blood went cold.

All at once, she felt her breathe hitch as she remembered pulling the trigger to fire the bullet that killed Henry Wilcox and against her will, her heart rate sped up to a point where she knew she was going to have an episode.

Not now! She thought frantically, trying to control her breathing as she searched for a way out. Her fingers tightened on the arms of her chair and she could hear her heart beat pound in her ears- mocking her. Beside her, Joan touched her arm in concern but Annie could only shake her head, panic rising within her as she struggled to breath.

"Gentlemen- as _riveting_ as this is…" Joan spoke loudly over the yelling men, desperately hoping to help her younger operative. "Might I suggest we break for lunch to give us all a chance to calm down?"

The men agreed and filed out the room, talked in mumbles amongst themselves. Annie took the chance to lurch from her chair, barely remembering to grab her bag as she staggered from the room- and from Joan.

"Annie!" Joan called after her as she quickly stood, catching hold of her own bag as she took off after the younger woman as fast as her heels would allow.

Annie stumbled down the corridor, practically falling through the door at the end and catching herself on the wall, sliding down it and only vaguely realising she was in a stairwell. Her vision was blurring around the edges, her breath came in ragged gasps but she fumbled around through her bag, searching for the medication she knew was in there. But her fingers were clumsy and she dropped it, the contents scattering across the floor.

She sobbed breathlessly, her legs curling themselves up without her meaning them to as she felt the darkness intruding on her. "Annie?"

She hadn't heard the door open, hadn't seen Joan enter. She looked up at her, fingers clawing the ground her she fell, unable to support her own weight even sitting up. Joan fell to her knees beside her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"What do you need?" she demanded frantically, running her gaze over the scattered items. Annie struggled to stay conscious.

"Med…cation. White… P…DA…" she managed. Joan felt her brow furrow but she spotted the item on the far side of the stairwell and she lunged for it, fighting to open it.

"How do I-?" she began but as she turned back to Annie she saw the younger woman had slipped unconscious. "Oh crap." Joan looked at the item in her hands.

A few years ago, she remembered seeing a friend from university using an epi-pen for a severe allergy to bee stings. She hoped this worked on the same concept.

She jabbed it into Annie's thigh and after a beat heard her sigh, her body relaxing somewhat from its contorted position. Joan let out a relieved breath. Willing her shaky legs to work she stood and carefully gathered up the items that were strewn about, placing them back into Annie's bag before lowering herself next to the younger woman and shifting her so that she lay in her lap, humming absently as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

It seemed like an eternity before the younger woman moaned softly, shifting and curling into herself slightly. "Annie?" Joan questioned gently. Annie's hand fluttered to her chest as she forced her eyes open.

"Joan? What happened?" she asked in a raspy voice. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you could tell me." she said. Annie looked confused, until realisation struck her and horror passed over her features.

"Oh god!" she tried to sit up but she was still weak and she fell, stopped only by Joan's arms around her.

"Slowly, Annie. Here- sip this." Joan helped her into a sitting position and passed her a bottle of water, keeping a steadying arm around her shoulders. Annie sipped it before turning to Joan with frightened eyes.

"Joan, please don't take me off field duty I know I'm not technically physically able but I'd go crazy without work and I can normally function ok it was just because we were in that stupid room with all those people and I couldn't get to the medication with alerting them and I swear I'm getting better and I'm doing everything else right, like I'm eating what the doctor told me and not drinking as much and stuff and I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to see me as weak and I knew Calder would try to use it as an excuse to shove me somewhere I couldn't cause trouble and I didn't want to tell Auggie because he would tell you if he thought he needed you to know and I didn't want you to find out like that but I couldn't tell you cause you were so busy with Mackenzie and Arthur and the facility in Chicago and I-"

"Annie! Annie, stop!" Joan interrupted the rapid flow, reaching out and holding her hands tightly as the younger blonde fell silent, staring at her with wide eyes. Joan sighed.

"Before anything else, you need to tell me what the hell just happened." She instructed, not unkindly. Annie swallowed.

"Myocarditis." She whispered. Joan felt her insides twist, but kept her face blank.

"Ok. And what I just injected you with- that's medication for it?"

Annie nodded. "It doesn't prevent the episodes, but it can stop them once they've started and speed up the recovery time." She explained, her voice so quiet Joan had to strain to hear it. She bent her head to stare at their joined hands, her expression so pained that Joan's heart broke for her.

"Oh Annie. You've been dealing with this by yourself?" She asked gently. Annie shrugged one shoulder.

"Sort of. When I first had an episode I went to see a doctor- I let Auggie see me in Turkey so no one was worried and then I travelled to Israel."

"Eyal helped you?" Joan realised. Annie smiled.

"Yeah. I spent a few months there with the doctors, more than a little time in hospital. I came home when I felt I had it under control."

"Do you?" Joan questioned. Annie swallowed.

"I don't know. I thought I did but then I had an episode in Venezuela and I'd lost my meds- McQuid found me unconscious and called a doctor."

Joan frowned. "You disappeared for a few hours during that mission, Auggie was worried. That's where you were?"

Annie nodded guiltily. Joan sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she ran through the options in her head. Annie shifted back so she was leant against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. "You know I can't allow you to go into the field now, don't you?" Joan told her softly.

"I know."

They stayed in silence for another minute. "It's so unfair." Annie whispered. Joan turned her head to look at her, confused. But before she could ask Annie continued. "Everything that's happened in the last couple of years, everything we all came through and just as things were about to settle down and become normal again, this happens. Well- as normal as this life can be."

Joan reached out, linking her fingers with Annie's. "I... I wish I knew how to help you."

Annie shot her a sad smile. "Not shouting at me is helping a lot, trust me."

Joan squeezed her hand. "I won't let you be pushed out, Annie, I promise." She said softly. "I will fight to keep you in the DPD, if that's what you want."

Annie nodded. "It would be nice to have some semblance of stability." She admitted. Joan smiled.

"Are you seeing a doctor here in the states?" She enquired. Annie shook her head.

"I didn't want anyone to find out. I figure even with a fake name, the chances were higher if I used an American doctor."

"That's true." Joan conceded. "Would you be willing to find one now, though? Shipping you out to Israel every time you need an appointment could become a pain."

"Really?" Annie asked with fake surprise. They both chuckled slightly, but it quickly faded. Joan happens to catch a glimpse of her watch.

"Dammit. We need to go or we'll be late." She rose gracefully, holding out a hand to Annie who hesitated only a second before taking it and levering herself up.

"I need to refill my prescription." Annie mumbled absently as she picked up her bag and the empty medication.

"You have to do that after every episode?" Joan questioned, surprised as they began to walk back to the conference room. Annie let out a laugh.

"No, thank god. I get ten doses every time- this was my ninth and I'd rather not run out. That's not a lot of fun."

"Oh. Well, we'll make a stop on the way back to Langley."

"You don't have to do that, Joan. I can just do it after work."

"Annie- you don't have to do is alone anymore. Let me help you." Joan stopped, touching Annie's arm as the younger blonde looked surprised.

"I..." Annie struggled for words, emotions swirling inside her. "Thank you Joan." She settled on. The older blonde smiled comfortingly, hoping she could do as she promised this time. She and Annie had had a tumultuous relationship; she wouldn't let it disintegrate this time. Annie wouldn't do this alone.


	2. Auggie

_**Hi guys! So this was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I got a review asking me for one where Annie has a episode when she's with Auggie and I figured why not just carry it on further too?! So here ya go,**_Covert Affairs Intelligence, _**I hope you like it!**_

**_Oh, and I can't take credit for a bit at the start, which I got off of the preview for this weeks episode :-) X_**

Annie giggled slightly as she watched Auggie and Barber play darts, Auggie purposefully throwing the dart too close to the other man's head. In her hand, her phone buzzed and she glanced down to see a message from Joan.

_Spoke to Calder. You're off field work till u get clearance from the dr. Didn't tell him y._

Annie sighed sadly. She understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, at least Joan had let her go on this last mission- just making contact with an asset at a party but one last job before she was confined to a desk. _Thanks Joan._ She texted back. She looked up to see Auggie heading back her way. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. Barber called it a night- can't say I blame him. I want to get out of this monkey suit, are you coming?" he asked, leaning down slightly.

"You bet." She grabbed her back and balanced carefully on her heels. "So who won?"

"I did. Barber owes me lunch tomorrow." Auggie said happily, catching hold of her arm. She laughed lightly.

"Of course he does."

They walked in silence for a while, chattering lightly. "What's going on with you?" Auggie asked her. she felt her defences rise.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"No, stop." He caught hold of her arm with a frown, listening to her ragged breathing. "You're hiding something."

Annie paused, feeling her heart beat speed up. "I don't want to drag you into this."

"Drag me into what?" he demanded. She didn't reply, torn over whether to tell him or not. "You have been hiding something ever since you got back. Now I want the truth."

Annie froze, her breath becoming more and more ragged until she realised she was heading towards an episode. She let out a harsh laugh.

"Annie?" Auggie questioned. She caught his wrist, tugging him over to an alley and leaning heavily against the wall, gasping as she dug through her bag. "Annie? What's wrong with you?" Auggie asked urgently. She slid down to sit on the kerb, pressing a hand over her pounding heart.

She jabbed the medication into her thigh, wincing as she hit a bruise. "You… you wanted… to know… what… I'm hiding…" she panted. Auggie's eyes widened, and he slowly felt out the pavement to sit next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked softly. She let out a half-sob, half-laugh.

"I'm sick, Auggie. I'm… I'm sick." she pressed her hand to her mouth as tears gathered and her other hand wrapped around herself.

"How sick?" Auggie demanded. She felt herself shaking even as her heartbeat steadied itself.

"Sick enough that Joan's taken me off field work." She answered.

"Oh Annie…" and that did it. Annie sobbed, trembling even as Auggie wrapped his arms around her, rocking gently. They remained like that for a few minutes until Annie had calmed enough to speak.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She hiccupped. Auggie rested his chin on her head.

"Because this is the first time it's hitting you." He guessed. She stayed silent, knowing and hating that he was right. He sighed heavily, not releasing his grip on her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I didn't want to pull you into this mess. I'm a train wreck waiting to happen, Auggie, and I couldn't put you in the position of having to decide whether to lie for me or not." Tears tracked down her cheeks as she clung to him, drawing all she could from his presence despite knowing he wasn't really hers anymore.

"Hey…" he tilted her chin up to get her to look at him. "You're not a train wreck Annie. A little crazy maybe, but that's what makes you Annie Walker."

She gave a watery laugh. "Gee thanks Auggie." She whispered.

"Besides." He grinned. "Think how boring the DPD would be without you."

Annie chuckled, hitting him weakly in the arm. "Watch it."

He wrapped his arm around her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Who else knows?" he asked softly.

"You, Joan, Eyal and McQuid."

"McQuid knows!?" he exclaimed, pulling away slightly.

"Not my fault! I had an episode and didn't have my meds- he found me." Annie explained hastily, instantly feeling the loss of warmth surrounding her.

"Oh." Auggie relaxed, bringing her into him again. Before he could ask anything else, his phone rang loudly, making them both jump. _Hailey Price_. That automated voice repeated. Annie raised her eyebrows.

"I'll leave you to it." She made to stand but he caught her around the waist and tugged her back down.

"Don't. It can wait." He cancelled the call and shoved the phone in his pocket. "This- us- it's more important."

Annie smiled at him. "Wanna walk and talk? This alley isn't particularly pleasant."

"Sure." Auggie grinned, pulling her up with him as he stood and linking their arms. "Now fill me in."

* * *

Annie bounced into the DPD, rapping on Joan's office door before poking her head in. Joan looked up from her paperwork, smiling when she saw the younger blonde. "Annie. Come on in."

"I'm not intruding am I?" Annie checked as she shut the door behind her. Joan shook her head.

"Not at all. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I, er… Auggie knows." Annie blurted out once she'd sat down. Joan blinked.

"You told him?"

"Er… sort of." Annie agreed. Joan raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further.

"And… this is good?" she checked hesitantly. Annie bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. But… it feels nice not having to lie." She admitted. Joan smiled.

"Said the spy." They both chuckled, then looked up as another knock sounded and Auggie entered.

"Hey Joan. And… Annie?" he guessed, tilting his head.

"Yeah it's me, Auggie." Annie confirmed.

"Oh, look at that. Not literally, of course. Anyway, I have the files you wanted Joan."

"Thanks Auggie." She took them, then frowned. "Wait, what's this on page two."

"I'll leave you to it." Annie stood. Joan called out before she could disappear though.

"Oh, Annie wait. Could you do me a favour and look over these A35 reports? They need to be done but I have a ton of other work to do at the same time." She gestured to the large pile on her desk.

"Sure. I'll see you both later." She took the files and left, leaving Auggie to shoot Joan an amused look.

"A35 reports?" he queried. Joan pinned him with a look.

"So?"

"So, only the director does those. Not operatives. And you never need any help." He crossed his arms, a knowing look on his face.

"Auggie…" Joan said in a warning tone. He beamed.

"You're grooming her to be you one day." He declared excitedly. Joan sighed, knowing no amount of dissuading would stop the younger man.

"So what if I am?" she asked. "Now stop it, and explain page two to me."

Auggie began, not noticing when she glanced out the window to see the blonde sitting at her desk, conversing wildly with Barber. He was gesturing and she laughing, before she flung her arms around him in a brief hug and then running off somewhere. Joan smiled, glad that she hadn't let the imposed desk duty get her down and thankful beyond words that she wasn't trying to do this alone.


	3. Calder

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! Tell me what you think of this one? X**_

Annie rocked on her heels slightly as she stood in the DPD, listening to a briefing given by Joan. Beside her, Auggie looked bored. Suddenly, Annie felt the back of her neck prick uncomfortably and she looked around to see Calder staring at her. She looked at him in question, but he simply gestured with his head for her to follow him out of the DPD. "Calder wants me." She whispered to Auggie in explanation as she slipped out.

"Calder?" She questioned. He crossed his arms as he looked coolly at her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" He questioned, leaning against the wall slightly. She looked at him bewildered.

"I don't know what you mean." She tilted her head slightly, watching as irritation crossed his face.

"Don't play games with me Walker. Joan took you out of the field two months ago and hasn't made any indication that you'll be returning anytime soon- why?" He demanded. Annie froze.

"I... It's personal."

"You work for the CIA Walker, you don't get personal."

Annie swallowed, stepping back slightly. Calder didn't let her escape though, stepping toward into her personal space and leaning in. "An answer, Walker. Now."

She shook her head, feeling her breath quicken. "Please, Calder. Leave it."

"If one of my people is sick, I need to know. And right now, that's the only explanation I can think of as to why you would willingly let yourself be taken out of the field." He lowered his voice as a newer operative hurried past, looking at them strangely but ducking her head when Calder glared at her.

"I... I can't…" Annie stuttered, her chest tightening painfully. Her breathing was laboured and ragged, and Calder noticed.

"Annie?" he questioned, reaching out for her as she fell back against the wall. But she pushed him away, stumbling away and lurching into the ladies toilets and vaguely glad that they were so close to the DPD. She gasped for air, sliding down against the wall even as she clutched at her chest. Her medication was in her bag... and her bag was in the DPD.

HELP ME! She screamed mentally but couldn't even get enough air to breath, let alone cry aloud. She trembled, tears streaming down her face as her vision began to blacken and blur.

But then the door was flung open and Joan rushed in with Annie's medication in her hand. She didn't hesitate, dropping down beside the younger woman and injecting her in the thigh. Annie gulped in air, slumping as the band around her chest loosened. Joan stroked her hair back, watching her in concern.

"Thank you." Annie rested her head against the wall as she waited for her heart rate to completely normalise. Joan gave her a tiny smile.

"You're welcome. Calder came to find me, before you ask how I knew. He said you'd gone in here so I figured you'd probably need the medication you're _supposed _to carry in your pocket." She looked pointedly at Annie, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry. If I'd know Calder was going to confront me in a corridor, I probably would have." She scowled at the last part. Joan sighed.

"That's beside the point Annie. You need to carry it with you- it's why you have it!" she insisted. Annie looked sullen. Joan looked at her carefully, reading the emotions behind the operative. She leant over, clasping her hand. "I know you're tired of Auggie and I badgering you, but we're worried about you Annie. We don't want you to not manage this properly and end up doing more harm to yourself." Joan told her softly. It was Annie's turn to sigh.

"I know. I just… I hate being controlled by this Joan. I hate being at the beck and call of something I can't control."

Joan blinked. "You work for the CIA." She pointed out. Annie giggled.

"That I do." She agreed amusedly. Her laughter faded as she looked at the door in front of her. "What do I tell Calder? How do I explain this away?"

Joan bit her lip. "I don't think you can, Annie." She said quietly. The blonde looked at her in horror.

"But Joan…!" she began to protest. Joan shook her head.

"You can't control the truth coming out, Annie. But you can control when. You can choose to tell Calder, now, of your own free will and face fairly mild consequences. Or you can try to lie but when the truth comes out- and that is when, not if- it's going to be so much worse for you." She said gently. Annie's hands shook.

"Joan… I… I'm…" she looked at her boss, eyes frightened and Joan's own eyes softened in understanding.

"I know. But I promise you- you're not alone, ok?"

Annie nodded, taking her hand when Joan offered it to stand and following her out, still gripping her hand tightly. Outside, Auggie and Calder stood waiting, the former enfolding Annie in a hug as soon as she'd stepped out. "You ok?" he murmured. She nodded into his chest.

"I'm fine." She assured him softly. She drew back, looking at Joan, who nodded reassuringly.

"Calder, is there somewhere we could talk?" Annie asked quietly. He nodded, crooking his finger at her. Joan stepped next to Auggie, touching the back of his hand gently. As she walked away, Annie cast a single glance back at them, nerves visible on her features but her steps didn't falter.

"She's gonna be ok, isn't she?" Auggie asked Joan quietly. She looked at him for a moment.

"She's Annie. She's gonna be fine." She said confidently, but couldn't stop herself from looking back in the direction Annie and Calder had gone, wishing she could have been with the younger woman.

* * *

Annie sat silently as Calder paced up and down his office, trying to take in what Annie had just told him. He ran a hand over his head. "Damn it Annie. Do you have any idea what kind of position you've just put me in?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice." Annie answered, irritation running through her tone. He raised an eyebrow at her, subtly reminding her of her place in the hierarchy but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

Back in the DPD Auggie and Joan sat in her office, waiting for Annie to make a reappearance. When she finally did, it was looking tired and worn out. "There she is." Joan murmured to Auggie, standing to catch her attention. Annie wove through the crowd, smiling wearily as she entered the office.

"Hey." She greeted, sitting down in the chair Joan gestured to.

"How'd it go?" Joan asked, more than ready to go and rip Calder a new one. Annie shrugged.

"He's 'thinking on it'" she air quoted.

"What the hell is there to think about?!" Auggie exclaimed. "You're one of the best damn operatives the agency has ever seen!"

Annie smiled sadly. "Thanks Aug, but I don't think that's the problem." She rested her head back against the chair, exhausted. Joan watched her, frowning slightly.

"Auggie, go with Annie and take her home." She instructed. "Annie, I don't want to see you back here until Monday."

"Thank you Joan. For everything." Annie said sincerely. Joan smiled at her.

"You're more than welcome. Now get out of here."

Annie caught Auggie's arm and let him out, talking quietly with him. Joan made herself sit still until they'd left the department, bags over their shoulders and coats over their arms but as soon as they'd gone she shot out of her seat and walked briskly to Calder's office, barely knocking before she entered. He was sat on the sofa, shirt sleeves rolled up and resting his elbows on is knees. He looked up as she came in.

"I really hope you're gonna tell there's a precedent for this." He said. She shot him a sympathetic look, glad she wasn't having to make this decision.

"No. But I thought you might need someone to bounce ideas off of." She sat next to him, smoothing her dress. He sighed.

"How long have you known exactly?" He questioned.

"A while. She had an episode in front of me- scared me half to death when she fell unconscious. But that's Annie for you- never one to do things by halves." She smiled slightly.

"I can't let her be a field operative. It's too dangerous, for her own health if nothing else." He said, half to himself.

"No." She agreed.

"But she's a damn good operative. Too good for the agency to lose."

"Yes."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" He threw himself back against the cushions, eyes darkening. She stayed quiet, knowing he had to reach the same conclusion she had by himself.

"Putting her in the field alone would leave her too vulnerable if she had an episode and she..." He trailed off as a thought occurred to him. He turned to Joan, eyes accusing. "You'd already thought of this, hadn't you?"

She shrugged. "I've had several months to do so." She pointed out dryly. He looked at her.

"It can't be Anderson." He told her.

"I know." She acknowledged.

"She's gonna hate this."

"I think she'll be fine once she gets used to it- it will let her back into the field." Joan pointed out. Calder ran a hand over his head.

"Any suggestions?" He inquired. She smiled as she shook her head.

"You're own your own with that one. I'll tell her the good news tonight." She walked out, unable to stop the beaming grin from spreading across her face. She sat in her office, glancing at the clock every few minutes until she could finally go home. She rushed in the door but to her dismay Arthur wasn't home yet. She dismissed the baby sitter, scooping at Mackenzie and securing him in his car seat. He babbled at her, and she smiled, kneeling down to kiss him.

"Let's go make Annie's day." She grinned. She drove over to the operatives flat, unsurprised when she heard Auggie's deeper tones coming from within. She knocked, smiling slightly as the voices immediately cut off. There was rustling and she saw Annie's form approach the door, peeking through the peephole before she wrenched it open.

"Joan!" Annie greeted in surprise. "Come on in."

Joan manoeuvred the car seat in, smiling at the sight of Auggie laid on the sofa, beer in his hand. "Hi Joan." He gave a wave in her direction.

"Hey Auggie." Mackenzie chose that moment to gurgle excitedly, leaving Auggie confused.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Mackenzie." Joan answered. Annie peeked at him.

"He's gorgeous Joan." She complimented. Joan smiled.

"Thank you. But that's not why I came- Calder and I came up with a way you can stay in the field." Joan sat, lifting Mackenzie to sit him on her knee. Annie's eyes widened.

"How?" she demanded.

"You work with a partner." Joan explained simply. Annie paused.

"How would that work?" she questioned.

"Who cares?" Auggie interrupted. "This is what you wanted Annie- take it with both hands!"

They both chuckled at him and Annie squeezed his hand. "He's right- thank you Joan."

"No problem. We'll figure out the details on Monday but for now- enjoy your weekend." Joan smiled, making to stand.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Annie quickly offered. "I always make too much and it's nearly ready."

Joan- unusually- stumbled. "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"You're not!" Annie said cheerfully, bouncing up from her seat. "Auggie, can you grab her a drink- I need to finish this sauce."

So Joan somehow found herself sitting at a table with her two favourite operatives, Annie making faces at Mackenzie over plates of pasta in a sauce that Joan suspected was a result of Annie's travels. "She's so happy now." Auggie murmured to her as they were cleaning away. Joan smiled, watching Annie as she hummed to herself in the kitchen.

"Good. She deserves it."


	4. Danielle

Annie wandered through the shopping centre two weeks later during her lunch hour, searching for a dress to wear to a party Joan had organised later in the week for the DPD. She wasn't entirely sure why as she'd been late to the briefing but a few of the woman she was friendly with were super excited about it so Annie figured she should probably make an effort. Even Joan was looking forward to it; being held out of Langley meant that she was free to bring Arthur and Mackenzie along with her, and the operatives could bring their other halves from outside the agency. Annie- surprisingly- only had a couple of formal dresses in her wardrobe that she could wear to an event like this; the ones she wore for missions usually came from the agency, who had an entire department dedicated to clothing operatives short term operations. For parties however, she was on her own.

She was literally seconds away from calling a friend and begging for help when she ran- quite literally- into somebody in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-" Annie cut off as she stared into the familiar eyes of her sister.

"Annie…?" Danielle stood frozen, mouth and eyes wide. Annie felt her breath catch, and did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Behind her, she heard her sister call after her in a heartbroken voice but she didn't stop, bolting out to her car and locking herself in. Mechanically, she drove back to Langley, passing through security and going to sit at her desk where she simply stared at the blank screen in front of her, mind strangely numb.

"Annie?" Joan left her office to stand with the younger blonde, worried after having seen her enter the department as if in a dream. When she didn't respond, Joan touched her shoulder in concern. "Annie!"

She jumped slightly, looked up at Joan for a few seconds before recognition set in. "Oh, sorry Joan. Can I help you?"

Joan frowned, gesturing for her to follow her into her office and locking the door behind them. "Annie, what's wrong?" she asked gently. Annie blinked.

"N…nothing." She denied. Joan raised an eyebrow. Annie relented, sitting on the sofa in the office in a daze. "I saw my sister." She said softly. Joan sat next to her, choosing her words carefully.

"Okay. Why is that a problem?"

"Because I never told her i'm alive." Annie whispered, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh Annie…" Joan sighed.

"I know I should have but when it came down to I couldn't- I mean she and the girls had already grieved for me and I cause them so much trouble already. It was better for them if I stayed dead. They live in California, what was she even doing in a shopping centre in DC?! Maybe if I'm lucky she'll just think she was imagining things…" Annie trailed off, biting her fingernail nervously. Joan reached out and stopped her.

"Annie, firstly Danielle knows you work for the CIA. The likelihood of her not putting two and two together is extremely low. And secondly- there is no way it's better for them if you're dead. Why would you even say that?"

"When she found out that I'm CIA… she reacted so badly Joan. She seriously thought that I'd put Chloe and Katia in danger."

"I remember. You were a mess." Joan acknowledged. Annie grimaced.

"I wasn't that bad. But the point remains- it changed us, our relationship. And it would be so much better for her if she didn't have to worry about me or about where I am or what I'm doing or if I'm going to put her and her family in danger. And now..." she scraped her hair back, upset.

"Annie, listen to me." Joan clasped her hands in her own. "Danielle loves you. Trust me- I have three sisters and if I were in her position I wouldn't care about any of that- I would just be so happy you're alive. Well… I _am_ happy you're alive." She amended after a moment. Annie gave her a tiny smile, tears in her eyes.

"What do I do Joan?" she asked helplessly.

"Talk to her. Even if- and I don't think it will- but if it turns out badly then at least you won't have a whole lot of what-ifs at the end of the day." Joan encouraged. Annie nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how to find her. I think she sold the house, so she's not there but I don't know where else she could be…"

"Ask Auggie." Joan suggested. "He… made the notification so I'm pretty sure he has a contact number for her at least."

Annie nodded, nerves swirling. "Thanks Joan."

She hurried away to find Auggie, quickly explaining the situation to him. "I might have an easier way to find her." he said, turning to his computer and typing rapidly. After a few moments, he smiled. "She's booked into a hotel. The address is on screen. Room 101."

"Thanks Aug." Annie kissed his cheek without thinking, rushing out and driving to the address, nerves swirling through her as she ascended the correct room, hesitating only a few seconds before she knocked. She couldn't hear anything from inside- maybe she was still out, Annie thought hopefully.

She rapped on the door, glancing down the corridor absently. The door quickly opened and she turned around, taking in a deep breath as she did so. Danielle stood there, eyes red and a tissue clutched in her hand. They stared each other in silence.

"Dani…" breathed Annie. This spurred the other woman into action- she stepped forward towards Annie, ghosting her hand across her face as if to check she was really there, but scared to confirm it if she wasn't.

And then she slapped her.

Annie saw it coming but she didn't block it, instead standing there and feeling the burn in her cheek. Danielle sobbed, pulling her into a hug. "You're really here. You're really alive." She whispered brokenly. Annie felt tears roll down her own cheeks as she hugged her back as tightly as she could.

"I really am." She replied in a choked voice. She shuddered, burying her face in her neck. "I missed you so much."

"Why?" demanded Danielle, pulling back but not releasing her hold. Annie smiled- it was so Danielle to ask that right then.

"It's a really long story." Annie told her. Danielle shrugged, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the hotel room.

"I have the time if you do."

So Annie sat with her in her hotel room, telling her everything from Henry's original offer right up to Calder and Joan's idea just a couple of weeks ago. Secrecy be damned. She was only in this mess because of the agency- there was no way they could begrudge her this.

"So… you're sick? But you're still working?" Danielle questioned dubiously.

Annie nodded. "With a partner. Calder handpicked her and Joan looked over her file before she agreed. She's finishing something but she's due to start next week." Annie smiled, her excitement at being back in the field shining through.

"And you and Auggie…?" Danielle trailed off.

"He's dating a woman named Hailey." Annie said nonchalantly but Danielle narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he dating her and not you?" she asked impatiently. Annie shrugged.

"We decided it was best if he was just my handler." She explained. Danielle frowned, but didn't say anything. Annie decided to change the subject. "How long are you in town for?"

"Till the end of the month. A friend of mine is getting married and she asked me to do the catering for the actual reception, the rehearsal dinner and the meet the family dinner they're having this week."

"That… is a lot of catering." Annie said. Danielle giggled.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, are you busy next Friday?" Annie asked. Danielle shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"I have this party. It's what I was in the shopping centre for earlier. I'd love some company?" Annie looked at her hopefully. Danielle smiled wickedly.

"I'd love to. Any excuse to buy a new dress!"

They both burst into laughter and the next week Annie finds themselves driving them both to the venue Joan had sent out, both of the dressed in brand new dresses. Annie's was a deep blue with wide straps that hugged her snugly until it fell away just below her hips, paired with silver heels and jewellery while Danielle's was a halter neck in a beautiful green that flowed around her as she walked. She wore gold jewellery. Both of them had their hair simply curled, making them look strangely matched.

"Looking good Auggie!" Annie called in greeting as she spotted the bow-tie clad man in front of them as they got out the car, Hailey leading him slightly tentatively.

"And you look wonderful as always." He quipped. Annie laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Annie's right, you should wear suits more often." Danielle agreed. Auggie smiled widely.

"Danielle. I guess you're the reason Annie hasn't yet stopped smiling." He hugged her tightly.

"Well, I would hope so." Danielle grinned at her sister, who squeezed her hand.

"How would you know?" Annie shot at him, repressing a grin as Hailey jerked and looked shocked, but Auggie just beamed.

"I told you- I have a fifth sense." He winked. Just then, Joan appeared in the doorway.

"Are you planning on standing out here all night or are you coming in?" she called. On her hip, Mackenzie apparently thought this was hilarious and broke into giggles, reaching out for Annie as soon as he caught site of her. Joan willingly passed him over and Annie spun him in the hair, smiling happily.

"Hey Mack! You causing trouble?" she tapped his nose, causing him to go cross eyed.

"His new favourite game is screaming every time he's put down." Joan said dryly. Annie smirked. "It's not funny!"

"Of course not." Annie agreed. "Danielle, this is Joan. Joan, my sister Danielle."

"It's lovely to finely meet you." Joan shook her hand with a smile.

"And you." Danielle returned. Joan ushered them all inside, taking Mackenzie back and vanishing to find Arthur. Danielle stuck close to Annie as she made the rounds, talking happily to people she knew. Danielle was more than happy to fade into the background somewhat- simply watching her sister alive and laughing was more than enough. At one point though she left Annie's side to fetch a drink and leant against the wall, only to be swiftly joined by Joan.

"She really missed you, you know." Joan told her, sipping on her own drink. Danielle shifted.

"Then why didn't she come and find me?" she questioned quietly.

"She thought that you and your family would prefer if she stayed dead." Joan answered softly. Danielle spun to face her.

"What? How could she think that?!"

"Because she isn't as okay as she'd like to pretend. Going dark for all those months… it changes a person. Especially someone as empathetic as Annie."

Danielle turned around to look at her sister across the room, laughing and joking with a man who had bright red hair and was munching on a bag of crisps. "How do I help her?"

"Be there for her. Don't condemn her, don't yell at her. Just love her." Joan answered. Danielle nodded.

"Thank you." She pushed herself upright and went back to Annie, looping her arms around her briefly. Annie leant into her for a second, chattering happily about Eric's (who was Eric?) new girlfriend.

"Annie Walker. We keep running into each other- I'm beginning to get suspicious." A man's voice came from behind them and both Danielle and Annie turned.

"McQauid." Annie greeted with a frown. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Arthur invited me. After all, the agency and I are partners now."

"Yeah, I heard that you're the reason half the agency have been transferred and laid off." Annie crossed her arms unhappily- she'd lost more than a few friends.

"If it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else. Someone less…" he searched for the word.

"Patriotic?" Annie suggested mockingly.

"Exactly. Now, aren't you going to introduce us?" he gestured to Danielle, and Annie only just restrained herself from grinding her teeth.

"McQuid, Danielle. Danielle, McQuid." Annie said shortly. McQuid chuckled, unruffled.

"Danielle- it's lovely to meet you. Would you mind terribly if I stole your sister away to dance?"

"Go ahead." Danielle smiled. Annie looked cross.

"Do I get a say in this?" she asked.

"No." McQuid took her hand, leading her away to the dance floor. Annie glanced to Danielle over her shoulder. _Oh my God! _Danielle mouthed at her, fanning herself with her hand. Annie rolled her eyes, leaving Danielle to giggle.

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch and went on long into the night. Joan and Arthur had left early with Mackenzie, along with several other people who had bought children along but the rest of them didn't start trickling out until the early hours, and even then most didn't fall into bed until the sun had already begun to rise.

And a week later, Annie dropped Danielle off at the airport to head back to California. "I'm gonna miss you." Whispered Danielle as she hugged her younger sister tightly. Annie blinked back tears.

"Me too." She admitted.

"Listen- this summer, I'm bringing the girls and I'm visiting, okay? So clear your schedule. No trips to far off countries during that time." Danielle cupped her face. Annie grinned.

"You got it. Fly safe, Dani." She stepped back, watching Danielle pick up her bags.

"I love you." The elder sister told her, smiling softly. Annie felt a band around her chest loosen.

"I love you too."


	5. Eric

_**Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed and alerted- you're amazing! :-) X**_

Annie frowned as she stared at the closed blinds of Joan's office, swinging around in her chair as she nibbled the end of the cereal bar she was attempting to eat. "Tough being the CIA's guinea pig, huh?"

Annie looked around at Eric, who was standing not far away. She shifted. "I hate being talked about like I'm a child." She frowned.

"Still- at least you're not where Auggie is." Eric smirked and even Annie giggled at that. Auggie had been sent to a week long 'conference' on relationships in the workplace. Personally, Eric thought it was Joan's way of punishing him for being with Hailey instead of Annie- he was pretty sure she wanted them together more than he did.

"Annie!?" Joan called, gesturing for the younger woman to join her in her office. Annie gave Eric a smile and did so, walking calmly. Joan surreptitiously squeezed her hand as she entered, her face a mask of professionalism as she turned back into the room. "Annie, this is Alexa Strong. Alexa meet Annie Walker."

Annie appraised the woman in front of her as she shook her hand, and had to admit she was very beautiful. She guessed they were about the same age, and she had long auburn hair with piercing emerald eyes and facial features that Annie was sure wouldn't have been even a little out of place on a supermodel. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, and unusually Annie couldn't detect an accent.

"Likewise." Annie smiled.

"Walker, Miss Strong is a specialist in world politics and diplomatic relations. Giving your penchant for causing international incidents I thought it apt to partner you up. Catch her up on current lines of enquiry- I believe Joan gave her the desk opposite yours." Calder spoke up from his seat. Annie nodded, beginning to walk out with Alexa following. But before she could leave Joan caught her wrist, leaning forward to murmur to her.

"She doesn't know about your… condition. And none of us are planning on telling her, but I would advise that you do- she can't help you in the field if she doesn't know what's going on."

"Is that an order?" Annie asked quietly. Joan looked at her for a long moment.

"No." she shook her head with a sigh and releasing Annie, who stepped quickly to catch up with Alexa.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but have you even worked in the field before?" Annie questioned as they wove amongst the desks. The woman laughed.

"Despite how the DCS made it sound I am a field agent. I always have been. And you're a linguist…?"

"That's right." Annie pointed out her desk, sitting at her own.

"Just how many languages do you speak?"

"Ah…" Annie was surprised to find she didn't actually know, and began counting them on her fingers, losing count several times and having to begin again. Finally, she gave up and looked at Alexa with a rueful smile. "A lot."

They both laughed slightly before Annie launched into an explanation of the investigation, detailing everything that anyone outside the DPD wouldn't know. Over the next few days they became gradually more comfortable with each other but were still wary, leaving Annie counting down the time until Auggie came back. On Monday morning Annie made her way into work, desperately trying to shake off the sleep that still lingered.

"Auggie! You're back!" she grinned happily as she spotted the techie at his desk. He looked around.

"Hi Walker." He greeted, coolly. Annie sighed.

"You're still mad at me? Auggie…"

"Hey Annie, what does this mean in the Orca file? I think you wrote it in Russian…" Alexa appeared in the doorway, peering confusedly at the paper in her hand.

"Crap. Sorry- I switch languages without realising when I'm tired." Annie crossed to her, grabbing a pen and quickly translating her scribbles.

"You accidently speak foreign languages when you're tired? Shouldn't it be that you _can't_ speak them." Alexa raised her eyebrows. Auggie chuckled.

"Annie's never claimed to be the most normal of people." he said dryly. Annie frowned.

"Hey! Alexa, this is Auggie Anderson, our resident tech genius and our handler. Auggie, Alexa strong."

"Ah, the new partner. It's lovely to meet you." He rose, smiling and shook her hand. Alexa's eyes widened as she realised he was blind, but she made no other sign that she'd noticed.

"And you."

But as soon as she and Annie had walked away, she turned to her. "He's blind, but he works as our handler?" she questioned doubtfully. Annie paused, turning to her.

"Let me clue you in- Auggie is probably one of the most competent people in this room right now. Yes, he's blind. But I swear, he does things with computers that I don't even know the name of and anyone in here will vouch for him. He's the best." Annie turned and walked away, leaving Alexa blinking in surprise.

Auggie grabbed her arm when she passed his doorway and pulled her harshly to a stop, having overheard every word. "I don't need you to stick up for me!"

"Auggie!" Annie yelped in surprise at the abrupt forced change in direction, getting more than a few looks. He scowled.

"I don't need a guard dog Walker!" he hissed. She felt anger run through her.

"Then it's a good thing you don't have one. Now get off me and get that stick from up your arse!" she wrenched her arm away, only slightly aware her voice had risen to the point where most of the DPD was looking at them.

"Stick up my arse? That's rich coming from you!" he snorted. She froze.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"It means that I think you spent a little too much time with Lena! You're even colder than she was!" Auggie bit out. Annie jerked while around them the other agents who understood the reference fell deathly silent. Annie didn't stay still for long though- she lunged forward and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You bastard." She said in a low voice. "I am _nothing_ like that woman."

Auggie scoffed. "Aren't you? Because let's face it Annie- you killed a man in cold blood. Or should I call you Jessica?"

"AUGUST ANDERSON THAT IS ENOUGH!" Joan yelled furiously as she descended from her office, having caught the tail end of their argument. "Go downstairs, cool off and don't come back until you can be civil!"

Auggie stormed off, fury vibrating through him while Annie stood motionless, grief rippling across her features. "Get back to work!" Joan barked as the surrounding agents before gently guiding Annie to her office away from prying eyes. "Annie?"

That seemed to shock the younger agent into action and the tears in her eyes escaped, falling down her cheeks. "Is that what everyone thinks? That I'm just a murderer, no better than Lena or Henry?" she whispered as they cascaded down her face.

"No Annie! Auggie's just angry and lashing out. Although I have no idea why." She sat next to her, wrapping an arm round her shoulders. Annie shuddered.

"I messed up." She said miserably. Joan rubbed in soothing circles as she sobbed.

"What happened?" she questioned softly.

"In Paris… with Natasha. He was too close, worried about hurting her. So I took the choice away from him and went behind his back and now he hates me." Annie sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you Annie. The pair of you have argued before and you've always made up, haven't you?" Joan answered kindly. Annie shook her head.

"Not like this! He's really mad Joan. He thinks I chose the mission over him."

"Did you?"

Annie shook her head. "I… I don't know! I didn't think I had but then he said it and he was so hurt. He avoided me for days and that's not even counting the conference!" Annie dropped her head into her hands. Joan sighed, absently wondering when she's become the resident mother hen but at the same time not actually minding too much.

"Annie, give him some time. Even if you and he weren't arguing, coming into contact with Natasha would have thrown for a loop anyway."

Annie nodded despondently, pain washing through her.

* * *

Joan had never been so thankful to see the end of the day. Auggie had returned an hour after she'd sent him away, with a new 'ignore Annie' approach. It was an impossible situation, not helped in the slightest by the addition of Alexa, who was trying her hardest but had unfortunately had ended up stuck between the feuding pair for most of the day.

Joan kicked off her shoes and left them where they were, padding tiredly through the dark house until she reached the nursery, from where she could here Mackenzie babbling to himself. She pushed open the door, smiling at the sight of her baby boy happily bashing a stuffed bear against the bars of his cot.

"Hi baby." She whispered, conscious of the baby monitor sitting on the side. She crossed the room and picked him up, lowering herself to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She hummed absently as she rocked, her gaze attached to Mackenzie, who was now beginning to drift to sleep in the arms of his mother.

"Joan?" Arthur appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey." She greeted softly, pausing briefly in her motions before continuing again.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, coming further into the room. She sighed.

"Somewhere along the line I seem to have acquired a department of high schoolers instead of operatives. I just can't work out how it happened."

He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Let me guess- Annie and Auggie?"

"How did you know?" she asked dryly. She rose and placed a sleeping Mackenzie back in his cot, leaving the room and quietly shutting the door. "Honestly Arthur, I've never seen them like this."

"It's that bad?" Arthur asked as he reclined on the bed and Joan began changing for bed and removing her makeup.

"Worse. They're not just bickering or acting coldly with each other- they had a full out screaming match earlier. Auggie accused Annie of being like Lena so Annie slapped him."

"Ouch. On both counts." Arthur winced.

"And then to make it worse Auggie flat out refused to talk to her. At all. Other operatives spent the day passing messages back and forth between them."

Joan flopped onto the bed, resting her head on her husbands' chest. "They'll make up soon." Arthur comforted her. "They always do."

"I hope so."

At Auggie's flat, Eric had taken it upon himself to help his boss drown his sorrows, but it had taken an unexpected turn.

"Seriously, who does she think she is?" Auggie slammed his glass on the table, and Eric obediently filled it up. "After everything that happened with Simon, she accuses _me_ of getting to close?! After everything I've done for her! I risked my job for her!"

He took another long drink, scowling. "What?" Eric questioned in confusion.

"And she still puts herself in danger! Despite the fact her freaking heart could give in at any moment, she still goes onto into the field without any thought of her own safety! I don't know why I still bother to care- she obviously doesn't."

Eric sat shocked, mechanically filling the glass when prompted. Annie had a heart condition? Since when?

"That bloody woman. With her freaking kitten heals and that voice thing she does that drives a man- and woman- crazy." Auggie threw himself back against the cushions of the sofa, sloshing drink all over himself all the while slurring his words. Eric had no idea what he was talking about. Voice thing?

"You love her." he realised suddenly. Auggie frowned.

"I don't know what that means anymore. I thought I loved Parker. I thought I loved Natasha." He shrugged, emptying the rest of his glass in one smooth gulp. Eric sighed, and refilled it.

The next day, Auggie stumbled into the DPD, head pounding and feeling a little unsteady on his feet. "Auggie? Do you have the files I requested yet?" Joan asked, coming up behind him. He winced.

"Too loud." He whispered, raising a hand to his throbbing temple. Then he giggled.

"You're perfume smells like jasmine. Get it? Jasmine-Joan!" he grinned wildly. Joan's eyes widened.

"Are you drunk?!" she demanded in a hiss. He tilted his head, considering.

"Quite possibly." He confirmed happily. She clenched her fists, bundling him back the way he'd just come.

"For gods sakes Auggie! What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. "Coming into work drunk? Really?"

Auggie pouted, then just looked upset as Joan led them to a lift, glaring at the man who attempted to board after them. "Are you mad at me?" Auggie asked in a small voice. Joan bit her tongue, counted to ten. Then twenty.

"I'm disappointed." She answered in a measured tone, careful to keep her composure. Having had the pleasure of dealing with a drunk Auggie before, she knew he tended to have mood swings and switch between the intellect of a child and an adult… albeit inebriated versions of both.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Joan sighed.

"I know. I'm going to get someone to drive you home, and I want you to go straight to bed and sleep, okay?" she walked with him towards the meeting place for the car service. He nodded vehemently. Before either could say anything else though a frazzled Eric ran up to them.

"Auggie! How the hell did you manage to get past me without waking me, man?" he exclaimed. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"You were with him last night?"

Eric faltered. "Yeah… I figured if he was going to be drinking I could at least make sure he was alright…"

"Thank you." Joan said sincerely. He looked startled but before Joan could get caught up with him she spotted Auggie's usual driver draw up. She leaf him out, helping into the back and leaning into the window. "Would you make sure he gets into his apartment ok?" she asked quietly. The driver nodded and drove away, leaving Joan to head back to the DPD, a headache already forming.

Eric meanwhile went to seek out Annie, finally finding her sitting cross legged in front of the investigation boards. "Hey Annie."

She jumped, gasping slightly. "Eric, you frightened me. Make some noise won't you?" but she smiled, patting the space next to her in invitation. "Is everything ok?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I… look, don't jump down my throat here, ok?"

"Okay…" she tilted her head slightly. He wrung his hands, rubbing away the sweat on his palms on his trousers.

"Last night, Auggie was really drunk and rambling. About you. And he… he said that…. Well, he said that you…"

"Eric." Annie leant forwards, frustrated but trying to keep her patience. "Spit it out."

"He said that you have a heart condition!" Eric blurted out. Annie felt her blood run cold.

"You… you must have heard him wrong." She said calmly, although when she slid from her seat on the table her legs trembled and the room spun.

"I didn't." Eric said quietly. Annie froze, her back to him. "I thought that we're friends Annie. You can tell me."

Slowly, she spun to face him. "_If_ there was anything to tell, you would be risking your job just hearing it." She told him deliberately. He rose, looking her straight in the eye.

"We're friends Annie. You can tell me." he repeated. She took a deep breath.

"Eric… please don't tell anyone."

Shock ran through him. Although he'd known, it was different hearing it from her. He nodded. "I would never. Who else knows?"

Annie leant against the table. "At the agency, Auggie Joan and Calder. I told my sister and Eyal, and McQuid found out as well."

"And you're.. you're alright? You're not in danger?" he checked. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I have my meds. I'm fine."

He rubbed his hands on his trousers again. "Good. I er, I have to get back to work but if you need anything…"

"Thank you Eric." Annie smiled warmly at him until he'd gone but then her face became serious and she dropped into a chair, wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn't believe Auggie had revealed her secret so easily. What if it hadn't been Eric with him? What if it had been Hailey or some random person he'd picked up?

Her eyes turned back to the boards- to the asset she'd made believe that she'd spent the night with. And an idea about the next stage of the investigation began to take shape- Auggie had clearly moved on several times over, so she should too. Or at least Martine should.


	6. Arthur

Arthur had rather abruptly found himself sitting in a cold basement of sorts, with only an unconscious McQuid and Caitlin for company. He wiggled against the roped binding him unhappily- couldn't criminals at least have the decency to make it so that he could actually feel his fingers?

Upstairs, he could hear said criminals rattling about apparently watching football, judging by the insults that were being thrown around. He scowled, pulling at the ties around his wrists.

_24 hours before_

_"__Arthur!" Ryan McQuid strode into his office, a grin on his face. "Pack your bags! We're going on an adventure!"_

_Arthur raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "I just got back from the last one a few weeks ago. What is it this time?"_

_"__A meeting with a _very _big client. If this goes through, it could lead to fifty new jobs being created."_

_Arthur still wasn't convinced. "Where?"_

_"__Paris." Came the answer in a very French accent. Arthur sighed. At least it wasn't a war zone this time._

_Joan, as predicted, wasn't happy. Arthur knew that the situation between Auggie and Annie still hadn't resolved itself and things in the DPD were beyond tense with its two stars at loggerheads. Coupled with the ongoing investigation into the Chicago tragedy and Joan was stressed enough without being left alone with a young baby for days on end. But she dutifully kissed him goodbye, raising Mackenzie's hand in a wave as he drove off._

_It was on the way to the hotel back from the meeting that they- once again- ran into problems. Several conveniently placed traffic jams led them to being trapped on a small one way street, where they were sitting ducks for the armed group of rather large men that surrounded them and marched them off._

_Arthur had sort of lost track of time and had shouted himself hoarse but it hadn't made any difference. The men were only interested in McQuid and he'd taken all of the beatings, leaving him bloodied and bruised and even when he'd finally fallen unconscious, their captors had kept going until they'd finally gotten bored and chucked them in here._

Which was how he found himself in his current predicament. He was about to question Caitlin on just how secure the supposed secure protocols were when the window high on the wall creaked open.

He glanced at Caitlin, who had apparently heard it to if her expression was anything to go by. But of all people he expected to appear, Annie Walker was not one of them. "Hi Arthur. Fancy meeting you here." She said airily, swinging herself into the room and landing gracefully, closely followed by a redhead he didn't recognise.

"Annie? What on earth are _you _doing here?" he questioned as she crossed to the door, listening carefully.

"Oh, we were just in the neighbourhood." She answered. He stared at her.

"Joan sent you." He realised. She looked at him innocently.

"Joan? A Joan didn't send me here- hey Alexa, did a Joan sent you here?"

"No, a Joan didn't send me here." The red head answered with a quick grin, cutting Caitlin free. At least that gave him a name for her.

"Annie…" he began, but she quickly shushed him.

"Hush Arthur. We have to try to get you out of here." She cut him free and then crossed to McQuid, staring down at him for a moment before very deliberately reaching into her bag and withdrawing a water bottle, allowing some of the liquid to trickle onto his face. He spluttered, twisting away. Annie smiled cheerfully. "Welcome back."

She cut his ties as well as he stared her with a slow smirk. "I knew you liked me really." he grinned. Annie rolled her eyes.

"You wish." She hauled him to his feet, crossing back to the window and smirking at Alexa. "Age before beauty."

Alexa scoffed, mimicking her own words. "You wish, goldilocks." But she took the offered boost and levered herself out, turning back to give a helping hand to the following people until only Annie was left. She ran and leapt, scrambling over the ledge. Arthur and Alexa each grabbed a wrist, pulling her up until she was all the way over.

"C'mon." Alexa tugged her to her feet, before darting over to help McQuid. Annie slid her gun from its holster and hurried Arthur and Caitlin along, forming a small procession that stuck to the shadows as much as it could. They ran through the darkened streets, taking it in turns to help a weakened McQuid along until they finally reached a car park.

"Stay here." Annie ordered, jogging away from them. They waited in silence until a few minutes later she drove up in a 4x4 with darkened windows, gesturing for them to get in, McQuid doing so only with a helping hand from Arthur.

"Where are we going?" asked Arthur. Annie paused.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Do you guys have a way out of here?"

"There's a plane at a private airstrip just outside of the city fuelled and waiting for us." McQuid answered roughly, slouching heavily against the seat. Alexa shot him a doubtful glance.

"Are you going to make it there?" she enquired. He smiled weakly, waving a hand.

"Just a beating. Had far worse." He answered. Caitlin shot him a disapproving frown but didn't say anything. The two women up front exchanged glances but Annie kept driving through the night until they'd reached the plane.

"You're coming too, right?" Arthur asked her with a frown when he saw the two CIA women weren't making any movements. Annie shook her head.

"It's ok- we'll call Langley and have them arrange us flights."

"Don't be stupid Walker. Get on the damn plane." McQuid told her. Annie shrugged to Alexa, doing as ordered. They placed McQuid in the row of seats at the front where he almost immediately fell asleep while Caitlin sat in the next row to keep an eye on him. Annie curled up opposite Arthur in a group of four, Alexa choosing to sit alone and try to sleep herself.

"Seems like you spend most of your time saving my family Walker." Arthur said once they'd been in the air a while. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"You say that like I actually managed to save all of them." She said softly, guilt playing across her features. Arthur frowned.

"Teo's death wasn't your fault." He told her. She looked away, unable to meet his sincere gaze.

"Wasn't it?" she asked quietly. He leant forward.

"Annie, he _survived_ as long as he did because of you. It's because of you I managed to make some semblance of peace with my son before he died!"

"It's because of me he died in the first place! I should have been faster. I should have stopped Henry sooner or just let Teo kill him but I didn't and now Teo's dead. Because of what I did!" Annie argued, guilt consuming her. Arthur shook his head.

"You couldn't have stopped Henry Annie. You were doing what you thought was right- and in reality, it probably was. Teo would have hated himself eventually if you had let him go through with killing Henry and he would have just died a different away. I don't blame you and Teo wouldn't have either. _It wasn't your fault._" Arthur impressed on her. She was silent for a long moment.

"He loved you, you know. He… he told me stories of when he was a child. I was trying to keep him awake and just kept him talking for as long as I could. He told me of when you used to visit his mother and him and his tone… I could just tell how much he loved you, even if he didn't know how to show it." She said quietly. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That… that means a lot. Thank you Annie." He choked out. She nodded, nestling down in her chair and watching the clouds drift by out her window.

A few hours later Annie jerked awake, breathing heavily as she struggled to push the memories of Henry Wilcox and Teo out of her mind. She felt her heart beat pound and closed her eyes, trying to control it. But it was no use- an episode was coming and she couldn't stop it.

Panicked, she searched for her bag- it was by the door where she'd dropped it upon entering. She pushed herself up, trying not to wake the sleeping passengers as she stumbled towards it. She fell into the seat, fumbling with the straps.

"Annie?" McQuid's questioning voice came from behind her. She shot him a glance, gasping for air. His expression immediately changed and he pushed himself upright with a wince, sitting next to her and helping her with her bag. But it was too late- the edges of her vision darkening and she cursed mentally as her hands fell away from the bag to curl around herself. McQuid, however, did it aloud and some insane part of Annie noted that she'd only ever heard worse language from a sailor she'd met once in Asia.

"Annie? Are you ok?" Arthur was suddenly in front of her, looking at her with concern as she heard the mumble of McQuid's voice answer him, until a sharp pain in her leg alerted her to the fact he must have found her medication. Slowly, she felt her heart rate slow and her breathing even and with difficulty she prosed open the eyes she hadn't realised she'd closed. "What the hell just happened?" Arthur demanded.

"Ssh." She pleaded weakly, casting a glance to the still peaceful figures of the other women. She stood, intending to walk to the back of the plane but her legs buckled beneath her and only Arthur's quick reactions stopped her from hitting the floor. "Thank you." She murmured once she was relatively sure she wasn't going to fall.

Using the seats to steady herself, she made her way to the back of the plane and sat down, closely followed by Arthur and McQuid. "Annie?" Arthur prompted. She sighed, explaining the ins and outs of her illness.

"Who else knows about this?" Arthur questioned.

"Joan and Calder know- it's why i've been paired up with Alexa. Auggie, my sister, McQuid and Eyal all know. Oh, and Eric Barber- Auggie got drunk and blurted it out." Annie scowled at this last part.

"Is that why you're arguing?" Arthur wondered. Annie raised her eyebrows.

"Joan told you?" she questioned in surprise. Arthur paused.

"Was I not supposed to tell you that?"

Annie shrugged. "We're not arguing because of that anyway."

"So why are you arguing?" McQuid asked. Annie frowned.

"Mind your own business McQuid." She turned back to Arthur. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked anxiously. He shook his head.

"Of course not. Although if you were going for discretion, you didn't do a great job…"

Annie smiled. "Tell me about it." She launched into the story of how Joan had found out, until a voice from the front surprised them all.

"If we were having a party you should have woken me." Caitlin rubbed sleep out of her eyes, making her way back and sitting next to Arthur. "How long till we land?"

"Around fifteen minutes." McQuid answered. She smiled.

"Thank god. So what are we talking about?" she looked at them expectantly, and Arthur looked wide eyed.

"Debating the pro's of Glocks versus beretta's." Annie lied smoothly. "McQuid's loosing."

"Oh? I know which he likes but what about you Arthur, what's your preference?" Caitlin asked. Annie frowned, watching her as Arthur answered and McQuid chimed in with a rebuttal. She wasn't doing anything strictly out of line, but Annie didn't trust her and she was glad when they finally landed a few minutes later.

"'Lexa, wake up." She nudged the redhead, who scowled and shifted away. Annie shook her more insistently. "C'mon already, or I'll leave you here."

"Keep your freaking knickers on blondie, I'm up." Alexa groaned, throwing an arm across her face. Annie giggled, shouldering both their bags and pulling her to her feet.

"C'mon, I want to go home and we still have a debriefing to go through." Behind them, Arthur chuckled.

"I do not miss that." He grinned as they descended the steps. Annie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright for some." She huffed. Then smiled as she caught sight of who was waiting a little way away, but a glance at Arthur confirmed he hadn't. "Hey, Arthur, I think they're for you."

She nodded towards where Joan stood, Mackenzie in her arms. Caitlin and McQuid turned to look too- the latter fending off paramedics to do so- but Arthur only had eyes for his wife and son, immediately crossing to them and taking them into his arms. Annie smiled at the sight of the family. Beside her Alexa was doing the same.

"I've never seen this side of the job before." She said quietly. Annie tilted her head.

"I have a few times. It's the best feeling in the world." She answered softly. They watched for a few minutes until Annie nudged her companion. "Let's go. We can debrief in the morning."

Alexa nodded so they began to walk. As they did, Annie didn't miss Caitlin's expression as she watched Joan and Arthur.

"Taking off?" McQuid asked them from a gurney. Annie nodded.

"At some point we're going to have an encounter that doesn't involve doctors." She smiled. He chuckled.

"I look forward to it."

They set off but were waylaid again by Joan calling out to them. "Annie, Alexa… thank you."

Annie smiled. "See you tomorrow Joan."

Joan watched them walk away, before turning back to Arthur who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So were you ever going to tell me about Annie's Myocarditis?" he asked.

"Ah… you know?"

"Yeah. She filled me in some, would you care to do the rest?" he grinned at her and she relaxed slightly that he wasn't mad. "Well…"


	7. Alexa

_**The grand finale! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted :-) X**_

Annie nibbled her lip as she swung in her seat. It had been months since she and Alexa had been partnered up but she still hadn't told her about her condition, and she was beginning to think that maybe she should, especially as they'd become sort of friends.

Annie and Auggie had made up, although there was still some underlying tension as Annie disapproved of him seeing Natasha (although, Annie reflected, when wasn't there?) and she and Joan had continued their closeness (that made for some interesting gossip in the toilets) but it was nice to have someone her own age, who understood the pressures of the job and didn't freak out too badly when she did something stupid. Which was fairly often.

And Annie was beginning to feel guilty about lying to her, which was a definite flag considering how she'd resented the redhead when Joan had first introduced them and partnered them up. After mulling the decision over for a few weeks (alcohol may or may not have been involved in that on more than one occasion) she finally reached the conclusion that she didn't actually have that much choice- eventually she would find out, and Annie would prefer it came from being told than witnessing it first hand.

"Hey, 'Lexa? Can we talk for a minute?" Annie asked the redhead as they sat doing paperwork on Thursday morning. She shot the blonde a smile.

"Don't we always?" she joked. Annie stood, shaking her head.

"Privately." She grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the DPD so fast she didn't see Joan's raised eyebrows as she watched them go.

"What's wrong blondie?" Alexa asked as Annie led them to the toilets, checking all the stalls were empty before she locked the door.

Annie nibbled her fingernail. "I need to tell you something." She shifted anxiously.

"You look like you're about to crap yourself. Spit it out." Alexa leant against the sinks, head tilted as she watched Annie.

"Do you remember being told why we were partnered up?" Annie asked, trying to control her breathing.

"Yeah. Some agency directive. Annie, what the hell is going on?"

"It wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" Alexa questioned in exasperation.

"An agency directive." Annie answered. Alexa frowned.

"Then… what was it?"

"We were partnered up because I couldn't be allowed into the field alone. I was going to be put on desk duty but Joan and Calder came up with an alternative of me having a partner." Annie explained quickly, twisting her hands together.

"Why? You're good at field work." Alexa was stiff, on guard.

"Because I have a condition called Myocarditis. An infection of the heart tissue that causes my heart to periodically lose rhythm, causing me to collapse and lose consciousness."

Annie held her breath as Alexa processed this silently. "And you didn't think I needed to know this before now?" she said finally. Annie flinched.

"Only a handful of people know. Only three at this agency- you're the fourth."

"And what, you thought you couldn't bloody trust me!?" yelled Alexa.

"I didn't know if I could! Lots of people I thought I could trust have ended up betraying me, excuse me if I didn't entrust my biggest secret to a woman I'd never heard of before!" Annie cried. "I'm telling you now!"

"Oh, well, lucky me! I should be so freaking honoured, shouldn't I?!" Alexa spat, storming out before Annie could say another word. She sighed, sliding down the wall to rest her head in her hands. She stayed in that position for a while, not even moving when she heard the door opened. She assumed in was another operative who wouldn't bother her- there was a sort of unspoken policy between the women at the agency to do with the toilets- so she was surprised when she felt a body lower itself next to her. She looked up, strangely unsurprised to see Joan.

"Wanna talk about it?" she offered. Annie shook her head.

"You should be careful though. We'll inspire even more gossip and give poor Martha an aneurysm."

Joan looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand?

"According to Martha on the Belgium desk we're having a lesbian affair that Arthur doesn't know about."

Joan choked. "What?"

Annie shrugged. "Although if you listen to Tina down in accounting Arthur is fully aware and participates. But Gemma in HR thinks I'm actually your secret sister and we've decided to not hide our relationship any longer. Which, according to Dan in asset management, explains how I've survived so long and how I got my job back."

Joan stared at her. "Seriously?"

Annie smiled. "That's not even half of them."

They looked at each other for a beat before bursting into laughter. "How do people come up with this stuff?"

"Boredom?" suggested Annie. They both laughed helplessly again, spooking an Asian-looking rookie who came in but quickly backed out again. With Annie cheered up, Joan pulled her off the floor and set her to work cultivating an asset in order to keep her mind off Alexa, who'd become strangely absent.

The weekend had almost come and gone when Annie heard a knock on her door early Monday morning. She groaned, heaving herself out of bed and stumbling to the door, opening it without looking. "It isn't even dawn yet what could possibly be so- Alexa?" she questioned in surprise. The redhead pushed past Annie, dumping her bag on the floor.

"OK, I shouldn't have yelled at you but you threw me for a freaking loop. I mean, seriously? Although some things do make a damn lot more sense now. And it certainly explains why Joan and Auggie hover over you all the time and why Calder is always so bloody reluctant to send you on missions until Joan yells at him in her office and then he weirdly changes his mind, which is damn freaky in itself because no one else can get him to do that in the whole agency- trust me, I asked around. But the original freaking point remains in that you should have bloody told me!"

Annie blinked as Alexa finally finished her rant, breathing heavily. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Well?" Alexa demanded. Annie blinked again.

"'Lexa… please don't take this the wrong way, but it's three thirty in the morning and we have work in a few hours. Could we please do this when we get up? You can sleep on the couch- you know where the blankets are." Annie padded back into her bedroom and fell back into bed. She was moments from drifting off again when she felt a weight behind her. She turned, looking at Alexa in confusion but the redhead simply slipped silently under the covers, reaching for Annie's hand.

The blonde smiled, snuggling down into the blankets as she willingly let sleep overtake her- she knew all was forgiven.

Annie woke up a few hours later and was a little confused when she felt a body behind her, until the events of the night came back to her. She felt her lips turn up as she twisted around to find Alexa sleeping peacefully behind her, curled up as her hand lay under her head. Annie carefully slipped out of bed and made her way into the kitchen, shivering as the cool morning air hit her. One coffee later she was feeling human and was contemplating breakfast when Alexa appeared. "Do I smell coffee?"

"In the pot." Annie pointed, amused. Alexa stumbled over, gulping down the cup in thirty seconds before turning to Annie.

"Why the hell are you dressed in a tank top and shorts in this weather?"

Annie blinked, not expecting that question. "I… I can't sleep when I'm hot. 'Lexa… I'm really sorry."

"Good. Because if you ever hide anything even mildly like this again, I'll post the pictures from Rome on Facebook." Alexa said matter of factly.

Annie gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Alexa challenged, eyes alight with humour. Annie held her gaze for a few more seconds before they broke down into laughter and Annie threw her arms around the redhead, who hugged back just as willingly.

"C'mon Red, we're gonna be late if we don't get a move on." Annie broke away and grabbed a bowl of cereal, shooing other woman to the shower. They sped through morning routines and carpooled to Langley, where they rushed into the empty DPD with seconds to spare. Joan was just leaving her office to head towards the conference room, and she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" she watched amusedly as they hurriedly dumped their bags and coats and grabbed some paper.

"Technically not late!" Annie grinned at her as they hurried into the briefing just ahead of her, taking a seat next to Auggie who said nothing but smirked at them. Joan shook her head slightly but started, only calling them back at the end.

"We weren't late!" Alexa said instantly.

"That's up for debate, but also not what I wanted to talk to you about. We have new intel on the Japan Op- you're both needed on the ground. Your flight leaves in a couple of hours." Joan explained. Annie felt her breath catch and she glanced at Alexa.

"You ok with that?" she asked softly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily blondie." Alexa nudged her, grinning before scampering out the room when she realised her go bag was at home. Annie and Joan both chuckled at her.

"You told her?" Joan enquired quietly. Annie nodded.

"It was overdue." She accepted. Joan reached out to her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm proud of you Annie." She told her. Annie smiled widely, joy exploding through her.

"Thank you Joan." She whispered. The older blonde left, leaving Annie alone. On a whim, she slid her phone from her pocket and shot off a text to Eyal, smiling even as she grabbed the file on Japan and made herself comfy at her desk to read it.

_You were wrong. It made me a stronger spy. N X_


End file.
